


Careless Whistler

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: To every action, there's a reaction.





	Careless Whistler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pluvial_poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvial_poetry/gifts).



Being looked at was nothing new. Being whistled at - that was new. Uncivilized and a little barbarian, really; like a man couldn't take his clothes off in public without it being some sort of invitation to be propositioned.

Pallas might have accepted it from a good friend in his cups, assuming it was a _very_ good friend, a suitable apology having been made the moment he was sober.

"You're going to let him get away with that?" Lydos asked, one eyebrow arched.

"What do you suggest I do?" As far as Veretians went, the whistler wasn't too bad-looking, Pallas supposed. A bit old, but then, he was experienced enough by now to prefer his lovers that way as well. Experienced. Not inclined to get too emotional over what had only ever been about mutual pleasure.

Lydos shrugged. "Teach him a lesson."

The whistler appeared to have noticed Pallas's interest. From this distance, it was hard to tell what expression was on his face. "Challenge and beat him in fair combat, you mean?" Even if the Veretian was skilled, which was by no means guaranteed, Pallas knew he would be better.

There would be little fun in such a challenge. Some satisfaction, perhaps, but Pallas doubted whether the risk of incurring Damianos's displeasure at causing an incident would be worth it, regardless of the provocation.

Probably better for everyone involved if he simply swallowed his pride and chalked up the incident to high spirits and Veretians being barbarians who did not know how to behave themselves in civilized company.

"Unless you planned on bedding him." Lydos's tone made it clear he was joking.

Pallas studied the whistler some more. At the very least, he decided, he would find out the man's name and preferences. After that, well. Why not bed a man so brazen about expressing his interest? At worst, he might discover for himself the truth of what people said Veretians did in bed.

At best, he might pick up a few new tricks - in exchange for sharing a few of his own, naturally.

"We are to be allies, after all," he said, at Lydos's appalled look. "Where's the harm? It's not like I plan on taking him home to meet my parents."

"Ha!" said Lydos, who had, in fact, been introduced to Pallas's parents. He claimed he'd barely survived the experience, which was an exaggeration. Pallas's father, at least, had liked Lydos well enough.

Pallas's mother had been a different story, but then, what mother ever thought anyone was good enough for her darling child? Even in Vere, Pallas thought, things must work that way. Fathers were easily won over by a thoughtful guesting gift and a smile; mothers were more likely to look at you as if they were already deciding on the best place in their garden to bury your dead body.

Pallas winked at the whistler, which might go unnoticed, then blew him a kiss, which did not. Several of the Veretians seemed to find the situation amusing.

"Hopeless," said Lydos. "Encourage him, why don't you? Next thing you know, they'll think that sort of behavior is normal around here, that it's acceptable to behave like that in public."

Pallas grinned. "I'm sure someone will set them straight sooner or later."

"I see. So it's sheer laziness on your side, is it? As long as you get a new toy, it doesn't matter what the rest of us have to deal with?" Lydos shook his head. "And you dare call yourself a friend."

"Want to share?" Pallas offered, already knowing the answer.

Lydos glared at him. "No, I do not. Thank you for that very generous offer, though. You want to embark on a cultural exchange, you're on your own. I hope you and he will be very happy together."

"If he is very badly behaved, perhaps I _will_ take him home to meet my parents."

"Well," said Lydos, "that's almost enough to make me feel sorry for the poor bastard."

"Almost," Pallas said.

Lydos shrugged. "He's a Veretian, after all."


End file.
